wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/WIKI CHANNEL STARS, CHESNEY RAMIREZ AND PERCILLA GOLD, STAR IN "BREAK FREE," A BRAND NEW DANCE-MUSICAL PILOT
WIKI CHANNEL STARS, CHESNEY RAMIREZ AND PERCILLA GOLD, STAR IN "BREAK FREE," A BRAND NEW DANCE-MUSICAL PILOT Wiki Channel has just ordered their first ever dance musical comedy series, starring two of Wiki Channel's top contenders. Wiki Channel first made millions off of the hit musical comedy series, "The Aca-Girls" which was a big hit for the network. The network has since then had continuing success with new musical movies such as "NOT Another Happily Ever After" and is excepting the same with the highly anticipated "East Meets West." "Break Free" is a new Wiki Channel pilot that follows to unlikely rivals who end up becoming co-captains of one of the most popular and competitive cheer/dance teams in the country. Former Olympic silver medalist, Kyla Castillo enrolls to Justice Valley High for a chance to be on the popular Jaguars team, and head cheerleader, Rion Hall, who happens to be one of the most popular girls in school is excited to have her. That is until she sees her ex-boyfriend, bad biker up and coming rock star, Richie, talking to her. Through out the pilot, the two girls may have differences, but must try their best to work together in order to win the state championship. Drama quickly follows when Rion tries to secretly get Kyla kicked off the team. Joining them is Aisha who is a cheerleader who befriends Kyla and is best friends with Rion. Stevie, who is a bit of a tomboy and is in a band with Richie, and Jeff, who plays on the basketball and football team and that the girls cheer for and can be a bit slow at times but is best friends with Kyla and secretly develops a crush on her. Show creator, NYCgleek ("Kitty Couture," "Miss Good Girl") says that she is very excited for the series. "The series is so unique and different, I don't think we've Wiki Channel have ever done anything like this before," NYCgleek says. Gleek then went on to say, "The series features original and popular music, which we've done in movies and one or two shows, but this is the first time we are incorporating dance in such a big way. It is still an art, and cheerleading and dance battles are so popular in the USA today, we want to reflect what kids are doing and show the background stories to shine a light on how hard and how much dedication it takes, along with giving interesting plots and storylines as well. I think fans will love to see both Chesney and Percilla lead the show and do roles they've never done before." The series stars former Aca-Girl and Wiki Channel veteran, Percilla Gold, who has been featured on the Wiki Channel quite a few times. The series also introduces Wiki Newcomer, Chesney Ramirez, who is slated to star in the first ever Wiki Channel musical, "East Meets West." The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts